Score keeping devices for such games as tennis, baseball, etc., have been in use for some time. The applicant is not aware of any device particularly adapted for golf. The score is currently kept by entering the number of strokes on a score card with a pencil and then totaling these at the end of the game. A device such as that covered by the present invention provides and easy and positive method of keeping an individual score and thus simlifies the task of score keeping.